


Duality

by constellations101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellations101/pseuds/constellations101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has dissociative identity disorder. Kakashi watches as he interacts with Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

* * *

**Duality**

The first time it happened, I hoped it wouldn't happen again.

'Naruto, you don't know shit about me so stop acting like you do!' Naruto was dangling off the ground with his back pressed against a weathered tree. Sasuke had his hands around his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

'Eh...Eh...I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you came to me for advice and that was the best that I could give.'

'You are pathetic. Not me. You. I will kill you so painfully that you will wish you were never born.' Sasuke slammed Naruto against the tree repeatedly.

Hard.

Naruto let him.

I decided to intervene and pressed a pressure point on Sasuke's neck causing him to become unconscious.

Naruto got angry.

At me.

Five minutes later, Sasuke woke up. He looked around in confusion before schooling his features in his usual mask of apathy. 'Is training over?'

'Yes, you are free to leave if you could join me and Naruto for some ramen. Naruto is paying,' I smiled at him from underneath my mask while Naruto voiced his denial to the proposal of him paying.

'Maybe some other time. I have to do the groceries.'

'Teme, we have a day off tomorrow. Wanna hang out?' Naruto asked.

'Sure thing, Dobe.' He turned around and slowly ambled away from the clearing in the forest where the sparring session was held. His walk was slightly gated due to the injury he had obtained from falling off the tree when Naruto pushed him.

We watched him walk away.

I wish that this was the last time.

We watched him walk away.

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened, I knew there was something wrong with him.

'Stop talking shit,' Sasuke punched Naruto squarely on the face.

'I just asked a simple question.' Naruto held his hands in front of him to shield himself from the blows Sasuke was directing at him.

'Yeah right, you probably wanted to get a reaction from me. Come on then. Let's fight, usuarantonkachi!' Sasuke kicked him in the gut and sent him flying across the room. Naruto landed on the floor and Sasuke proceeded to punch him repeatedly.

Hard.

Naruto let him.

Once again I decided to intervene. I hit Sasuke across the head, rendering him unconscious.

Naruto got angry.

At me.

Ten minutes later Sasuke woke up. Confusion was clearly etched on his prominent features before he schooled his expression in his usual mask of apathy. He turned to Naruto, 'I just remembered something. Here, Dobe.' He handed Naruto a piece of paper, a slight blush marring his pale features.

Naruto accepted the piece of paper before exclaiming buoyantly while prancing across the room wildly. 'You got me her signature. Thanks Teme. You're the best.' Sasuke huffed before glancing away in an attempt to shield his sudden shyness from Naruto. I smiled inwardly. Naruto had been desperate to get the signature of the actress we escorted to the Land of Grass. Sasuke excused himself to freshen up before we returned to our motel rooms for the night.

'There's something wrong with him.' It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

'Why don't you ever defend yourself when he goes berserk?' I questioned Naruto. He didn't justify with me an answer because Sasuke was within earshot having returned from his prior engagement.

'We should return to the motel before Sakura starts to worry,' Sasuke commanded in his usual baritone before turning around to lead the way.

'Because that isn't Sasuke.'

We watched him walk away.

I wish that this was the last time.

We watched him walk away.

* * *

 

 

The third time it happened, I knew he was going to leave.

Naruto and I were visiting Sasuke at the hospital because he was injured due to a mission gone slightly awry. Naruto was elaborating on the ongoing among the members of Team 8 and 9 with Sasuke adding the occasional input when required. I was reading the latest edition to the Icha Icha Paradise series that I had purchased on my way to the hospital.

'So who do you think Hinata likes? Strangely, she doesn't like you. Probably the only sane woman in the whole of Konoha. Neji told me that I know this person really well but he wouldn't want his cousin dating him.'

'Does he have a reason for not wanting Hinata dating the guy?'

'Well he says it's because this person is really dense. Like denser than the inside of an acorn.' Naruto flailed his arms around while attempting to explain the bizarre nature of Neji's assumption.

'Well that is an understatement.'

'Huh, what do you mean?'

'Its quite obvious, Dobe.'

'Don't call me dobe, Teme.'

I sighed. Their usual bickering had been initiated. fortunately, Naruto's stomach had decided to growl before things could escalate. After a moment's hesitation, he decided that first priority was to his stomach. I took Naruto's departure as the cue to leave and run an errand for the Hokage, leaving Sasuke to his musings.

I returned to the sight of Naruto and Sasuke flying towards each other with Sakura running towards them in a futile attempt to stop the fight. Sasuke had his chidori while Naruto had his rasengan. I grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's wrist and hauled them in the direction opposite from each other. Sasuke hit his back against the door leading to the rooftop while Naruto landed on the asphalt below.

Hard.

Naruto hadn't let him.

Sasuke observed his surroundings with a triumphant smirk before noticing the large crater created by Naruto's rasengan in comparison to the damage his chidori created before departing the scene in a foul temper.

Naruto got angry.

But not at me.

'I must say I am surprised that you retaliated this time. But I'm glad you did. He could have killed you,' I said to Naruto in a serious tone that indicated the severity in regards to the matter at hand.

'I couldn't let that parasite hurt Sakura. That parasite was going to hurt Sakura and Sasuke would never have remembered. Never have known.'

The parasite feasting on Sasuke's soul.

'He is going to leave, isn't he?' Naruto did not need me to confirm his question.

'I'm going to bring him back when he does. After all, home is where the heart is,' Naruto said with determination scorching his irises.

I think to myself, 'If he remembers where his heart is.'

We didn't watch him walk away.

I wish we had.

One last time.

We didn't watch him walk away.

* * *

 

End Don't forget to review:)


End file.
